Espionaje
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki] Mientras Rukia está aparentemente durmiendo en el armario, Ichigo decide cambiarse, pero este hace mucho ruido, y despierta a la chica. Entonces, esta aprovecha para espiarle mientras el chico no se da cuenta.


ESPIONAJE

No tenía más remedio que quedarse en ese lugar, en ese pequeño armario mientras estuviese en la casa de los Kurosaki. Pero era realmente incómodo. Desde que llegaba del instituto hasta el día siguiente o hasta que hubiese algún aviso de hollow, se tenía que quedar allí esperando, con Kon como única compañía, lo cual la irritaba aún más. Normalmente, salía pocas veces, por temor a que la familia del chico se enterase de su presencia, y aquel día era uno de esos tan aburridos y monótonos, con el peluche ese tan pesado diciéndole incoherencias. Y para colmo, ni siquiera Ichigo se encontraba allí, esta abajo, con sus hermanas, ayudándoles en un trabajo de la escuela, por lo que tampoco podía siquiera pelear con él. Por lo menos, eso era algo más divertido, y ayudaba a descargar toda la ira y el estrés acumulado.

Nada. Ni un aviso de hollow, ni ningún pelinaranjo con el que pudiese discutir. Era todo tan aburrido, que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más. El sueño se iba apoderando de ella. En los últimos días, no había podido dormir muy bien; ahora podría recuperar el sueño perdido. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya estaba dormida.

Ya era la hora de la cena y, como ya era costumbre, cogió su plato, lo llenó más de lo normal, y subió con él a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta de su armario, como siempre, para inmediatamente después abrir.

La encontró dormida. Era como ver a un ángel dormir. Su piel, pálida, reflejaba la poca luz que le llegaba de la habitación. Su boca estaba entreabierta. Su pelo se esparcía sobre la almohada. Tenía una mano junto a la cara, la otra parecía aferrar algo con fuerza contra su pecho. La sábana cubría ligeramente su cuerpo, pero por culpa de los movimientos de la muchacha, se había ido hacía sus piernas.

Ichigo se la quedó mirando embobado. Un ángel. Su ángel de la muerte particular. "Pero qué tonterías pienso." el chico dejó el plato que aún tenía en la mano en su escritorio, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta corredera de su armario, pero en el último momento, cuando esta ya estaba casi cerrada, la volvió a abrir.

La miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, como miraba siempre, y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con la sábana, para que no pasase frío. La chica se removió en sueños, pero no se despertó.

Finalmente, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio para cenar.

Oyó un ruido cerca, pero aún no quería abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado bien dormida.

Otro ruido. Esta vez ya no pudo más. La paciencia era una virtud de la cual no podía jactarse de tener.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del armario, así daría un buen susto al chico si este no se daba cuenta.

Pero cuando había abierto apenas unos centímetros la puerta, los suficientes para poder ver el exterior, se paró un momento. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo Ichigo.

Lo miró durante unos segundos, decepcionada por la simplicidad de su acto. Simplemente estaba buscando entre su cómoda un pijama para ponerse.

Bien, ahora le daría un susto para ver si dejaba de armar tanto ruido. Algo la detuvo, de nuevo, y esta vez si que era interesante.

Ichigo se estaba quitando los pantalones para cambiarse. Estaba de espaldas a Rukia, por lo que esta pudo ver las fuertes piernas del chico y un poco más arriba, su bien formado culo. En seguida se puso el pantalón del pijama, por lo que la chica ya no pudo seguir viendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, el chico se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta. Mientras se la quitaba, Rukia pudo ver los tensos músculos del muchacho, su cuerpo atlético, fuerte. Y eso que simplemente podía verle la espalda. Cuando se agachó un poco para coger la parte de arriba del pijama, se giró, y la shinigami pudo observar con detalle, los pectorales del chico.

"No mires. No mires. No mires."Pero era demasiado divertido mirar.

Justo en el momento en el que Ichigo se estaba poniendo la camiseta del pijama, la mano de Rukia resbaló entre las sábanas, provocando demasiado ruido como para que el chico no se diese cuenta. Se recostó inmediatamente en el armario, haciéndose la dormida.

Ichigo, por su parte, miró extrañado hacia el armario, y dejando la camiseta que aún tenía en las manos, se acercó al lugar donde Rukia "dormía". Vio que había una pequeña obertura, por la que se podía ver el interior. Y también el exterior. Sin pensárselo dos veces, este abrió. Encontró a una Rukia apaciblemente dormida, pero solo en apariencia. El muchacho la miró detenidamente. No era como antes, su rostro no estaba tan relajado como la vez anterior. ¿Tendría una pesadilla?, o simplemente... ¿estaba despierta? No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba seguro que la respuesta correcta era la segunda.

"¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" Eso era lo único que podía pensar Rukia. No entendía por qué el chico se había quedado ahí parado mirándola. "¡Márchate de una vez!" Pero Ichigo no hacía caso de los deseos de la shinigami.

-Rukia, estás despierta.- no era una pregunta. Simplemente era una afirmación.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, pues ahora que lo había descubierto, no tenía más remedio que dejar de fingir.

Con un rápido movimiento, que el chico para nada se esperaba, Rukia se incorporó dentro del armario, dando un pequeño susto, tal y como ella quería, al chico de pelo naranja.

-¡Sí, estoy despierta! ¿Acaso también vas a controlar mi horario de sueño?

-¡Joder, Rukia,! ¿y eso ahora a qué viene?

-Pues que estabas haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Mucho ruido? ¡Pero si solo me estaba cambiando!- el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, todavía más fruncido de lo normal, si cabe.- Y TÚ me estabas espiando.

-¡¿Qué?!-la había pillado- Como si no tuviese nada más entretenido que hacer que ver como te cambias.

-Pues dentro de un armario, no se que cosas entretenidas puedes hacer, pero si escuchar a ese pesado de Kon te divierte...

-¡Pues claro que no me divierte!- la había pillado, de nuevo. Bien, ahora le tocaba a ella atacar.- Duerme ti hoy en el armario, y verás lo divertido que es.

Después de decir eso, salió de su pequeño dormitorio, y de un empujón, metió a Ichigo dentro. Bueno, la faltaban meter las piernas.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó el chico, que había quedado encallado dentro del pequeño cubículo. Se había olvidado por completo de que su familia estaba abajo, seguramente viendo la tele, y que podría oír perfectamente el escándalo que estaban armando ellos dos.

Mientras Rukia le miraba con superioridad, a la vez que se reía de Ichigo, abajo, en el salón, dos niñas ya se estaban cansando del jaleo que producía su hermano mayor. Así que decidieron ir a su cuarto para ver que pasaba y decirle que parase de una vez de hacer lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo.

Los dos jóvenes oyeron unas pisadas que se dirigían la habitación en la que se encontraban. Los dos se miraron. Primero tenía que salir Ichigo del armario, y después meter a la shinigami. El problema erradicaba en que Ichigo estaba atrapado dentro del armario, y prácticamente no se podía mover. Rukia intentaba sacarlo, pero además de que pesaba demasiado como para poder con su peso, este no paraba de moverse. Cuando Ichigo oyó que sus hermanas ya estaban enfrente de su puerta, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, metió las piernas dentro del armario, y acto seguido cogió a Rukia por la cintura y la metió dentro con él. Cuando la puerta se abría, Ichigo y Rukia cerraban el armario, sosteniendo las puertas por si a las hermanas se les ocurría abrir.

Cuando se giraron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Ichigo estaba tumbado sobre la cama de Rukia, con las piernas un poco encogidas, el armario era demasiado pequeño para él. Rukia estaba encima suya. Sus piernas estaban prácticamente entrelazadas con las de él. Tenía una mano sosteniendo la puerta, otra sobre el pecho desnudo de Ichigo.

No sabían muy bien porque, pero ambos sonrieron. Aquella situación, a pesar de ser demasiado comprometida, era divertida, muy divertida para ambos.

Oyeron pasos acercarse al armario. Sostuvieron con más fuerza las puertas.

Si los descubrían...

Escucharon a ambas niñas decir algo. Sí, definitivamente no se irían sin mirar en el armario.

"Maldita sea" el chico se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia encima del suyo, lo que ya de por si era muy malo, pero encima de todo estaban sus hermanas, que andaban por su cuarto, buscando algo que les dijese que su hermano estaba allí.

Tan solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos, pero para ellos dos parecían horas eternas.

-Karin-chan, oni-chan se habrá ido sin decirnos nada.

-Ya, ¿pero y esos ruidos? La ventana está cerrada, por lo que por aquí no corre el viento.- decía mientras señalaba la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama de su hermano.- además... Su ropa está aquí...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Oni-chan se ha ido desnudo?!

-Bueno, a lo mejor solo ha entrado a ducharse.

Su salvación. Su hermana había tenido una especie de iluminación divina o algo, por que acababan de salvarse.

Escucharon los pasos de sus hermanas al alejarse. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Rukia se movió un poco, tan solo unos centímetros, con la intención de acomodar una de sus piernas que estaba prácticamente aplastada entre la pierna del chico y entre la pared. Pero fue suficiente para que ambos sintiesen, con mucha más fuerza, la proximidad del cuerpo del otro.

Rukia podía sentir en su piel los músculos del chico, que más que de piel, parecían hechos de mármol. Pero al contrario que el mármol, el cuerpo de Ichigo desprendía una calidez acogedora. También podía sentir el pecho del chico subir y bajar al compás de su respiración, que iba más agitada de lo normal. Alzó la mirada, y vio unos ojos color avellana clavados en su rostro.

Ichigo, por su parte, se estaba emocionando demasiado. Al moverse Rukia, sintió los pequeños pechos de ella sobre él. Sus cinturas estaban demasiado unidas, demasiado cerca. Dejó de sostener la puerta por unos instantes, que utilizó para observar detenidamente a su pequeño ángel de la muerte.

No pudieron evitarlo. La tentación era demasiado fuerte. Acercaron sus rostros, cada vez estaban más juntos. Finalmente sus labios se rozaron, con suavidad, con dulzura. Las manos de Ichigo habían dejado por completo de estar pendientes de la puerta del armario. Ahora mismo estaban mucho más ocupadas acariciando el pequeño cuerpo se la chica. Mientras, las manos de ella se enredaban en el cabello de Ichigo.

Pronto no fue suficiente. Rukia abrió tímidamente la boca, e Ichigo aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ella. Aquel beso tan apasionado la sorprendió, por lo que lanzó un pequeño gemido, que trató de reprimir.

No tendría que haberlo hecho. Ambas hermanas todavía estaban cerca de la habitación de su hermano, por lo que oyeron aquel ruido justo cuando se iban a marchar.

-Yuzu, ¿has oído eso?

-Sí, sonaba como una especie de animal malherido.

No pudo evitarlo, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando oyó esas palabras de la boca de su hermana, pero pronto dejó de sonreír. Completamente rojo, pues los colores le habían subido a la cabeza, agarró con fuerza la puerta de nuevo, por si a sus hermanas les daba por investigar más de la cuenta. Rukia hizo lo mismo con la otra puerta, pero en el último instante, cambió de idea. Cogió a un pequeño muñeco de peluche que había estado medio dormido medio aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico, y lo lanzó fuera del armario. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y la presionó con sus manos para que no se pudiese abrir.

-¡Karin, mira! ¡Pero si es mi Super Sailor Love! ¡Ya te creía perdida!-decía la niña abrazándose con fuerza al peluche, que todavía medio dormido, creía haber acabado en una de sus pesadillas. (os acordáis del segundo capi de relleno de cuando estaban en la SS? Ahí sale Super Sailor Love... XDD)

Después de que ambas niñas saliesen del cuarto, y los dos jóvenes se asegurasen de que no había nadie por los alrededores, salieron del armario.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ambos sentían los labios del otro aún en los suyos, ambos sabían que aquello no había sido un error, pero ninguno decía nada.

Como si se pusiesen de acuerdo, los dos se giraron, buscando los ojos del otro. Sonrieron. ¿Qué más daban las apariencias? ¿Qué más daba que los descubriesen un par de niñas? Sus cuerpos volvieron a juntarse, y sus labios también.

Era simplemente divertido. Fascinante. Pero los dos sabían que en aquella casa no disfrutarían de la intimidad que ellos necesitaban. Así que se separaron.

-Mañana tendremos que ir al instituto, ¿verdad?-le preguntó la pequeña shinigami.

-Supongo que sí... -el muchacho la miró. No parecía muy contenta con aquella respuesta.- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-No sé... Sorpréndeme...


End file.
